Rise of the Grigori
by Retelling of Legends
Summary: This is the retelling of Soul Eater, a story both familiar and strange as the world you know it as is about to be turned upside down. Follow the soul of a young grigori and his friends as they take on madness, betrayal, and their own darkest demons. Genderbent AU, Manga with Anime mixed in. Rated T for sexual undertones and dark themes, is subjected to change if deemed necessary.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hey, Soul Eater fans and newcomers! I decided to write a fanfiction about my favorite series, aka my FIRST fanfiction. So, can you guys please not rain hot coals of fire on it, please? However, any critique for improvement is welcomed with open arms. Enjoy!**

(Author's Note)

 _Written Note_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it all belongs to the rightful owner(s). This is also nonprofit, I mean it's frigging fanfiction! You don't make money!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Fire… it lit the shadowy night, yet blindly cast dark, foreboding figures. The sound of clashed weapons and gunfire seemed to surround and encase the echoing screams of the young and old alike. Dozens of shadowed figures fled into the surrounding desert, only to be downed by the weapon wielding shadows. Flashes of a multitude of colors could only be glimpsed in the inferno's light. A fleeing trio knew the feeling of helplessness all too well.

Their hearts were weighed down by sorrow and minds clouded by fearful confusion, they knew they must leave the smoking remains of their home and family behind. The biggest of the trio pushed the two smaller ones along, urging them to keep moving, but escape proved futile as 10 of the "assassins" locked on to them was the last resistance of the village fell.

They were surrounded, grabbed by the arm by two "assassins" each. Now, it was clear that the trio was children as they struggled and kicked as hard as they could, their captures were far stronger and no one can help them as the sound of battle is distant, help was nowhere near.

It was too dark see, the fire is gone and the moon is new. But that didn't stop the Eldest of the children from recognizing a voice of a woman in the formation around the three. "Sleep love, "daycare's' not so bad. We'll take good care of you," the woman's voice purred with a hollow reassurance.

Suddenly, it was hard to keep their eyes open. As the darkness encroached sight, the Eldest saw several figures rushing towards them and he know, somewhere inside, they weren't "assassins." The one at the front had blazing blue eyes, the glow of which pierced the dark night, and the shadows seemed to shift with the "assassins'" part.

A Man with silted, gold eyes chucked as with a snapped of his fingers the attackers vanished with their captives. "Gorgon!" a distinctly male voice roared out from the one with blazing eyes as the shadows shot out tendrils aimed at Gorgon's heart.

They never reached him as he, too, vanished. All that was left of their existence as the smoldering cinders and black smog of the former village.

* * *

The blue-eyed man slowly trekked through the ruins of his home, the fire he and his team put out. There was nothing good that he could make of this and his eyes darken when he remained the previous night. The mangled bodies, the smell of burnt flesh and blood, and the screams of children. He had scanned the area with Soul Perception in hope that someone was still here, but not a soul as found.

He snapped out of his musing to see that his feet had subconsciously brought him to his home. As tattered and burnt as it was. Steeling himself, walked through the doorway that was missing its door. A squelching of the blood-soaked carpet made him sick, but he pressed on. And what was left in his living room make him regret that decision.

Two corpse were there: one completely dismembered and the other hanged. He swallowed heavily, immediately recognizing the bodies, his brother the hanged one and his wife was spliced into so many pieces. He also noticed a note on the coffee table, but that wasn't important now. With a loving gentleness he laid his wife's body correctly on the floor, then took his brother off the noose made out his own intestines and laid his brother beside his wife.

Now, the note and what was one it made his blood boil: _Dear Widower, did you enjoy your divorce gift? It was really hard moving and setting up those bodies! Do what you what with them, they're leftovers. – Gorgon_

A small wet dot appeared on the paper and another and another as angry tears fell. He crumpled the note and tossed it into still smoldering embers and watches at it catch flame. His breath was low and shaky as he turn his back to head to Death City to planning a proper funeral and to find Gorgon.

* * *

 **Author's Comment: And~ that's it. So how did you enjoy it? You can answer me by either reviewing, following, or favorite-ing the story.**

 **Rol out!**


	2. Chapter 1-1: Moonlit Part One

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been busy for a while. If that's not a problem then, please, enjoy this retelling.**

(Author's Note)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy/Soul Resonance"_

" **Translated Japanese"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it all belongs to the rightful owner(s). This is also nonprofit, I mean it's frigging fanfiction! You don't make money!**

* * *

Chapter 1.1 – Moonlit Pat One

* * *

Five years later:

The sound of heavy breathing and his own heartbeat broke the deafening silence. The man turned and twisted, hoping against all odds that he'll escape the monster hunting him down, stopping even once will guarantee death. Unfortunately, one cannot hide from a creature of shadows in their own realm.

The predatory monster ambushed the man and killed the man with a painful, bloody swipe through his arteries. His death left blood splatted all over the cobblestone road and a glowing ball of light, a soul. Seemingly with glee, the murderer pinched the soul by its "tail" and swallowed the personification, the essence, of life with a surprisingly feminine hum. However, the pleasant buzz was cut short by calm, if uneven, footfalls. She jerked around to spot the owner, only to be me with a lanky boy with a scythe.

"Jackie Ripper, damned soul of darkness. I'll be taking your soul now," droned the ashy-blond boy. "She's one of them too, Sol*," he clipped briefly to his scythe.

The scythe's black and red blade gleamed, flashed a quick image of an albino girl. "Yeah Mako*, she's human… or what's left one, a pre-kishin."

As they were talking, the ripper leaped at them, growling with an animalistic hunger focused on the boy. Mako calmly raised his head freeing his eyes from the blond curtain, his jade eyes glowing as he trace her flight path. Counting down a handful of heartbeats, he then swung his partner skywards and she met with the pre-kishin's bloody claws. As the malnourished form landed, he spin the scythe towards his back to block another blow. Pivoting the scythe without once turning, Mako turn and cut through her right hand. He then dropped and spun himself to his right, angling Sol to slice Jackie's right flank.

With a roar and following whimpers, she jumped back a few paces away as Mako chased after her, twirling Sol at a dangerous velocity. The pre-kishin clawed at a building's side and scrambled to its top, but Mako was prepared for that as he threw Sol at her. It effectively turned Sol into a spinning death sentence as she split open Jackie's back and bounced back to Mako's waiting hands. He dove into an ally and kicked off their walls to catch the cannibal of guard. With him and his way up and the monster on the way down, the scythe buckled slightly against her ribs before carving her in half.

The two halves began to dissolve into a dark cloud with a blood-red core as the weapon-meister duo descended to the cobbled road. When the cloud disperse, a corrupted soul floated down, hovering a three feet or so above the ground. Its glow dancing on the stone road and on Mako with the butt of the scythe placed firmly on the ground. A human hand emerges from the scythe's blade to grad the soul, it was Sol as she shifted into her human form: modest figure and tan skin with a black leather, cotton-padded jacket and black, baggy jeans. She landed on her red and white high-tops, then gave a shark-tooth grin before slurping up the corrupted soul and chewed.

She shallowed with a blissful sigh as Mako asked, "Having a nice dinner there, Sol?" a light smile visible in the streetlamp's light.

"Yeah, definitely the best one we've served up. One more to go and I'll be the youngest Death Weapon," she answered coolly with a bow.

Her meister couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, but decided to continue the conversion, "It's hard to believe that we almost have a hundred under our belt, huh?"

"Not really."

"Hmm," Mako hummed in question. "Why not?" Sol only shrugged besides him as they approached a windowpane.

"Cause I'm cool like that."

Mako shook his head at his partner response, but it was important enough to press. So he breathed onto the glass until it fogged over and wrote, 42-42-564. Once completed, the window rippled and glowed before clearing to reveal the strange, black-cloaked figure of Lady Death, the goddess of death. Or as Mako called her, Shinigami-sama.

"Oh, Mako-kun! How are you doing? What's new?" the lady chirped.

"We've collected 99 souls as of now; all we need is the last one – a wizard or witch's." Mako reported with a quick respectful salute.

Just as Lady Death was about to congratulate her student, a new voice chimed in off the widow's screen. "You really do take after your father, I bet he would be so proud."

The owner stepped into view of the goddess' mirror to reveal Yami, a man that wore a solid-blue t-shirt and blue jeans under his black and blue-trimmed trench coat. His hair is, as always, tied into a low, short ponytail that ended at the nape if his neck and his fringes covered the upper-right side of his face. His only visible, blue eye shined with pride as he states, "I'm sure of it."

"Oji-san*! What are you doing there?" Mako cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I was called here to discuss matters with Shinigami-sama here," he answered as his eye moved to survey the two and he noticed that they were both unharmed. "Seems like you're doing a good job, Sol. But keep an eye on him, y'hear?"

"I can can take care of myself, Oji-san," Mako sigh for what felt like the thousandth time. While Sol retorted, "I will old timer, worry too much and you'll turn into Professor Stein."

The older Albarn scoff, "I'm not the albino here." He smirked at her and she growled, opening her mouth to return the jab. She was, however, cut off by their principal as she brought everything back on topic. It's true that it takes a level of skill and effort to take of 99 pre-kishins, but…

Yami had took over from Death to explain this part, there was something he wanted to say. "You do realize that this final soul id were many meisters lost their lives, right? You're the most at risk of dying, Mako."

His nephew met his eye with his own emerald one as he assured, "I know and I promise that to be careful. I promised that I'll make a great Death Scythe, better than Papa's* even!"

The mirror lost connection with his last words. 'I hope you'll home safe,' Yami prayed silently. He then turned to his superior with an unreadable look. He seemed as if he wanted to ask something before deciding against it and asking something else.

"So, the little Kiddo's going to be enrolled soon?"

The deity nodded once, but she felt that there was something more to his question. "She'll be attending classes after a month a most."

"What with the sudden change? She wasn't originally planned to attend," Yami added.

"I thought it'll be a good idea."

* * *

The next morning:

" **Hey uncle, are you sure the soul belongs to a wizard or witch?"** Mako tentatively questioned his uncle as he limped behind in a short-sleeved dress shirt and golden dress coat. The pant legs of his green cargo swayed with his movement as his black, steel-toed, and white-strapped combat boots clicked against the tiled floors. All an attempt to keep pace with his uncle's blue and white converse.

"I can't promise you it is, there some are creatures with powerful magic like dragons or they disguise themselves as lesser beings, but there's a high probability."

"But can't Shinigami-sama tell?"

"Well, yes. But, here let me tell you something. **She's hundreds of thousands years old, her Soul Perception in not what it used to be."**

Mako uneasily accepted this as he said, **"Okay Uncle, wish me luck."**

" **No… You don't need it,"** He waved off. **"So go make yourself a death scythe, maybe then I can set you up."**

" **Uncle! I'm thirteen!"** Mako floundered about.

The elder Albarn could only chuckled as the younger attempted to hide his face in the textbook he was carrying. Both of their face flushed for two completely different reasons before the night the scythe meister were to face his opponent.

* * *

 **Author's Comment: Huh, six frickin' months...Like damn. Buuut it's updated I guess? Anyway, sorry. Can't say it enough.**

 **Sol = Soul**

 **Mako = Maka**

Oji-san **= "Uncle"**

Papa = **"Dad"**

 **Now, Rol, out!**


	3. Chapter 1-2: Moonlit Part Two

(Author's Notes)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Telepathy"/Soul Resonance"_

 **"Translated Japanese"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it all belongs to the rightful owner(s). This is also nonprofit, I mean it's frigging fanfiction and you don't make money off that.**

* * *

Chapter 1.2 – Moonlit Part Two

* * *

The last bell rang long ago now and the sun had started to set. A certain ash-blond meister was pulling out his favorite trench coat for the upcoming mission from his closet. The coat itself, though worn, was well kept. Its gold trim outlined it and the same colored kanji of "Kami" on the back had yet to fade. Smiling, Mako took off his dress coat before replacing it with the black trench coat. He glanced outside, wishing the sun would set faster so he could finally see his dream come to fruition.

Inhale, exhale, repeat. Man was he nervous, he may have been confident in front of everyone else, but that doesn't stop his apprehension or doubt. 'What if this wizard too strong for us? What if Sol and I can't resonant? How are we going to do this?'

These thoughts, and similar ones, ran a thousand miles per hour in his head as he walked down that stairs and into the living room. He sat on the couch as he attempted to control his train of thought, kind of regretting his decision to send Sol to buy groceries. 'Breathe Mako, Breathe. You can do this!' He opened his green eyes, determination burning in his irises. Just in time too, because Sol flung the apartment door open, carrying two bags of groceries.

"Hey, is it time to go? The sun gone down," she tersely stated and her reply was a firm nod.

* * *

The moon lighted up the black forest; in it was, for lack of better words, a two story pumpkin house. The inhabitant was humming as the masculine figure cloaked in steam was scrubbed with a floating bush. He appeared to be dancing, actually, before bursting into a song extremely off tune.

"I'm a lucky, little kitty~ Words so sharp, wit so smooth~ My pumpkin magic bows to none! Pum-pum pumpkin fun~ pum-pum pumpkin fun~"

The song continued, unbeknownst to the presence of two silhouettes outside. Mako and Sol stared at the pumpkin house in confusion and detached respect respectively. The male of the two shook his head, and then fix it with a stern gaze.

"A pumpkin house, huh? Nice," Sol drawled.

"Now not the time to be complementing a wizard's home," Mako signed. "Besides, we're here for his soul."

He then faced her and lowered his voice to a whisper as a way to prevent his voice from unintentionally going louder in his excitement of being so close in reach to his childhood dream.

"Alright Sol, we have to sneak into Blaine's house if we want to go anywhere," he told to his partner what should be obvious to all, but the most creative individuals.

"Why don't we just bust in there? Sneaking in are for sissies," she replied in a normal volume. And Sol happened to be one on the creative ones.

"No, Sol! Wait-"

But, she didn't hear him as she took a runner's pose and darted to the pumpkin, airplane style. Leaping to the air and consequently the window. As she was about to smash into the clouded window, she hungrily exclaimed, "It's pie time!"

Her shoes shattered the glass and skedded on the tiles on the room, creating an ear-splitting squeak. The occupant of the home perked up and cease his singing at the moment he heard glass shattering. The two scanned the foggy room in hopes of sighting the other. However, that was swiftly interrupted by an angry, flying meister.

"You, idiot!" the scythe wielder roared as he foot met Sol's face. Sending her sliding on the floor on her back.

Upon hearing Mako's voice, the wizard quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist now that he knew two people are in his house and home. Plus, the fog was clearing and the shout was defiantly male and he was most defiantly straight.

When the steam cleared, he saw an ash-blond boy holding an albino girl by her jacket collar, furiously whispering. Blaine cleared his throat, which didn't catch their attention, and asking, "What is a little boy and girl doing in Blaine's house?"

They whipped their head towards him immediately, but with different reactions. The boy looks like a deer caught in the headlights, while that girl looked as if her face turned into a tomato via some witchcraft with steam coming out her ears.

Mako mentally shook his head, man he was doing that a lot, and grumbled to the girl in his hands, "Come on Sol, aren't you supposed to be a 'cool girl' here? Work with me!"

That snapped her to attention and caused her to glare at him and growl, "Cool girls don't fawn over anyone, short-sack."

Deeply exasperated, the young male turned to the elder in the room ignoring the rude comment about his height. "I apologize for this, but we're going to take your soul now."

The wizard could only smile. "How adorable! But I think you should be going home now and stop playing dangerous games," he scolded with a pandering wag of his finger. That move made the meister clenched his gloved fist and bared his teeth, revealing unusually sharp canines as he strained to his weapon, "Sol, change now."

Saluting him, she glowing a whitish-blue light and shifted into a scythe. He caught her then spun her around expertly. His eyes had hardening to jade as he glared at the awe struck wizard. "Let's go Sol Eater!" _"Roger that!"_

"Wow… she can turn into a scythe?" he softly gasped.

"That's right. And I'm going to make her into Death Scythe. So as I was saying... Your soul is mine!" Mako declared as he took a battle-ready stance.

Blaine eyes trailed along Sol's scythe form, noting the details: a grey shaft with a red-irises eye at the top. A black with a teeth-like designs along it, the top half being black the bottom half was red. Opposite of it was a metal rectangle with three finger-sized holes. Somewhere along his musing, he spoke aloud, "Fascinating... I want her. So, hand her over."

The scythe meister narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Not. A. Chance."

The magician grinned, a feral light glinted in his gold eyes not present in his previous smile. A puff of purple smoke later and he was clothed in a black, long-sleeved shirt that hung opened with black pants and shoes. A black fedora with a small extension ending in a spiral sat on his head, covering his short purple hair.

"Oh well, then, goodbye. Pum-pumpkin pumpkin… Halloween Cannon!"

The beam rushed and the duo, their eyes widening. **"Oh, fuck."** _"Well, shit."_

When the beam struck, an explosion set off, sending the pair into the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cabakura in the next morning:

The elder Albarn was grading test papers. His eye scanned the sheets with a neural expression, a bottle of 1975 Apple Cider in his gloved hand. Setting it down he picked up a pen to grade them.

"Fail. Fail. Pass. Why is he here? Pass. Pass. And~ this one drew a unicorn, nice (You FAIL!)."

This when on for a while until a female customer came up to him, she blinks seductively and placed her pointer on her lips "innocently" before asking him in a purr, "Hey there handsome, can I get you another drink?"

"No. And I have a wife y'know," Yami bit back as he showed her a ring hanging by a small, steel chain around his neck. As he slowly dragged his eye from the papers to her, then zoomed back to his work.

Insulted, she dropped her innocent act and hissed, "Then why aren't you wearing it?"

The raven-haired man sighed. "Why should I? And, for the record, you shouldn't be so salty to someone who knew love and, y'know, question the faith of married man when you're married yourself." He pointed to the ring on her left hand, staring blankly at her.

She screamed and lunged at him, but that drew attention, and he also casually tilted his body, causing she sail pass him. Soon enough, the bouncer came by and threw her out. All the while, Yami returned grading the test papers, pondering, 'Why does everyone thing I'm drunk enough to betray my marriage? Just because I finished 1 and a half bottles? I'm not looking for a one-night stand.'

Well, having finished his obligations today, he got up paid for his drinks and walked out with the half empty cider in hand.

* * *

 **Rol out.**


	4. Chapter 1-3: Moonlit Part Three

**Author's Notes: I've been away, now I've came back to play~**

(Author's Notes)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy"/Soul Resonance"_

" **Translated Japanese"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it all belongs to the rightful owner(s). This is also nonprofit, I mean it's frigging fanfiction and you don't make money off that.**

* * *

Chapter 1.3 – Moonlit Part Three

* * *

Attempt #2, the next night:

The pair returned to the same forest again as Sol begins to mutter, "Damn, I didn't know a wizard can be that hot. The textbook always shows them as old men."

"Well, we were warned to be careful. A rough start, but my papa and uncle also-"

Mako was cut off by his partner as she took him by the collar and dragged him behind a tree. Her hand held on his mouth as she shush him and motion over to the pumpkin house, where the wizard was currently walking down the path.

Lowering his tone to a mere breath, Mako warned Sol, "Sol, I need you to focus because I can't turn you into a death scythe if you lose your cool to every attractive man you see."

"Tch, fool me once shame on her. So I'm not gonna let it happen again. Imma eat his soul if it's the last thing we do!" Sol whispered back furiously.

Meanwhile, Blaine walked down the path, breathing in the night's air with his eyes blissfully closed. When he open his eyes though, he saw something out of place with his sharp eyes. He blinked thoughtfully for a few seconds before breaking into a smile.

Zooming forward, he grab Sol and started to rub his cheek against her own. "Oh! It's you scythey-girl!" Sol, on the other hand, looks as if someone had set fire to her head.

* * *

Attempt #3, the next, next night:

"Okay, listen up. I've written everything on this piece of paper," Mako said as he held a small slip of paper to Sol.

"Yaaahh… And how this going to help? That's the same size paper we use for the grocery list," Sol jabbed at her meister.

A tick mark appear on Mako's head as he growled, "DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA? If so, why don't do tell me all about it!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? Drug him and kill him then, maybe?"

A resound smack echo through the forest when Mako facepalmed himself, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. Walking up to Sol, he pressed his palmed onto her cheeks and gave her a deadpan look.

He couldn't help but notice that Sol had her hair held into a ponytail by a red hair tie and her shaggy bangs are kept away by the hair clips he's given to her long ago, a black bass and treble clefs with white clips, before announcing, "That must be the most ridiculous thing you've told me up to this day."

Then a heavy silence came as neither the weapon nor wielder moved or spoke. Only to have it shatter when a small "pum" sounded. Snapping their head to the left to revealed Blaine as he continued his "Halloween Canon" spell.

Needless to say what happened next.

* * *

Attempt #4, the next, next, next night:

Mako panted as he dashed up a wall just as a glowing pumpkin smashed and detonated where he once been. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to dodge Blaine's attacks. He could her the wizard taunt him from above, "You'll never beat me~"

Tightening his grip on Sol, he slammed the bottomed end down and vaulted over the streets to another roof.

" _What are you doing, you dork? At this rate we're going to lose again!"_ Sol yelled from the scythe.

"Would you shut up? I'm doing my part the best I can! Not my fault you can't keep a lid on your hormones!" Mako argued back with the same intensity.

" _What?!"_ The scythe in his hand bent at an impossible angle, so that the scythe's "eye" was looking right at him.

"Yah, you heard me right! It's. Your. FAULT!" The young scythe meister exploded at his partner, his eyes seemingly glowing with jade flames.

" _Hey! What give you the right to accuse me of not pull my weight around?"_ Sol continue the shouting match, the time and place clearly forgotten as Mako halted in his tracks.

"Experience," the ash-blond muttered bitterly.

 _The scythe trembled in his hands as Sol exclaimed, "The hell do you mean with that?"_

Blaine had stopped attacking for a while as he started to descend on his pumpkin throne. He was laying on his stomach and his head held in his palms. "Hey there, scythey-girl. You sure do fight a lot with him. Why don't you join me, Blaine will overlook anything you do."

Sol's blade flashed a stoic image of her and Mako jade eyes darkened to a forest green, crackling with a hidden fire at the wizard's words. "Hold it right there, if you thing a meister would give up his partner so easily, then you obviously don't know one."

The elder male tapped his chin mocking thoughtfulness, as if contemplating his opponent's words. "Hmm, okay. I'll just take her from you, then."

Mako ready himself immediately as Blaine rose to the sky swirled his sleeves at him. They tried to entrap him, but he pinned down one and vaulted over the other. When he landed, Mako allowed himself to skid backwards as he face the wizard.

He dashed forward and sprung up, holding Sol high above his head and then slashed down. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Blaine is gone but the pumpkin throne cleaved right in half. Mako landed heavily and started to hear a familiar chant.

"Pum pumpkin-pumpkin… Smashing Pumpkin!"

Mako was thrown forward by the blast and fell with a grunt. Growling, he pick himself back up only to feel that something grabbed his ankle. Then he was launched into the air. He stopped himself from flying any farther by hooking Sol's blade to a roof's edge, but landed wrong on his left foot.

Wincing, he softly asked, "What do we do, Sol? Nothing's working…" But his question as met by silence.

"Sol, what's the matter? Are you okay? Answer me, please!" The meister was busily checking on his weapon to notice at first, but then noticed that Blaine was hovering near them. Though his eyes were shadowed, Mako could still see the silted, gold eyes and he feel his whole body tense.

When the wielder was too busy to notice, Sol's image flashed once more, her expression more thoughtful this time. She thought about Blaine's offer, then grinned.

* * *

Yami and Lady Death stood at her mirror, which reflected everything that had happened so far. They stared at the events within, Yami gloved hands tightened and Death seemed relaxed with her hands held behind her.

"You were right, they aren't ready," Lady Death noted off-handily to some the other said some time ago. When the watched pair were just adjusting to the other.

Yami nodded his head. "I'm lucky that this is a weak wizard they're fighting, but this has going long enough." He turned toward the doors and took one step forward before the goddess said: "Wait."

He froze, then turned to face her, prepared to ask why. But the Lady Death beat him to the punch and explained, "We both know that either one of us can handle that wizard easily, but we both know we the real reason that can't do it."

"They can't resonant…" Yami answer for her.

* * *

 **Author's Comment: Well… that went downhill fast.**

 **Rol out, I guess?**


	5. Chapter 1-4: Moonlit Part Four

(Author's Notes)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy"/Soul Resonance/Flashback"_

" **Translated Japanese"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it all belongs to the rightful owner(s). This is also nonprofit, I mean it's frigging fanfiction and you don't make money off that.**

* * *

Chapter 1.4 – Moonlit Part Four

* * *

Mako slid on his back across the roof's tiles, clenching his teeth he swung Sol to the roof, her blade sinking in easily. He jerked to a stop, but flinched when his right arm was jarred.

He out a low inaudible groan before whispering, "Sol, are you there? Why won't you answer me?"

" _Mako…"_

He perked up at her metallic voice. "Sol?"

A white-blue glow appear along with the sound of something shattering. Quickly, Sol pulled her meister back onto the roof, then turned her back to him. "Enough is enough."

Mako didn't understand his weapon because he asked, "Hey. What's up, Sol?" as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm tired of all of this trouble, I… I wanna be Mister Blaine's scythe!" She proclaimed as she cupped her hands together and gaze off into space with a dreamy expression.

"What!" Mako could only stare dumbfound at his partner and his uncle could only do the same through Lady Death's mirror. But, something tells Yami this is not what it seems and Mako seems to realized that as he turn to Blaine and demanded, "What did you do to Sol?!"

"No. You, idiot. He didn't do anything to me," she growled back to him with her back to Mako.

Mako whirled his head to Sol, hoping he heard wrong. Hoping for a sign that this was a roost, but it was hard with her facing away from him. "Wait, but why?"

"Any fool would pick a nice, attractive man over a hot-head, short dictator like you," Sol replied as she walked from his side to Blaine's.

At her words, Mako felt something crack inside as he lowered his head. Ashy bangs covered his eyes, which was swiftly losing its emerald color to a sickly olive. He took a small, unnoticeable breath to compose himself. He refused to show any weakness to them, this magical harlot, especially. "What is this?" he asked softly. He then he snorted humorlessly without giving them time to reply: "I don't believe this."

He shook his head and looked with his eyes completely hidden. Fixing the two in his unseen stare. There was still one thing left he wanted to know, one thing he wanted to check. "Hey Sol, earlier you asked me what gave me the right to accuse you. But riddle me this, why do people waste years building trust when it can shatter in seconds?"

Sol smirked and gazed back into where his eyes should be, a hidden message within. Something clicked inside of him because she saw his body relax the slightest bit. "How should I know? Cause cool girls like me don't betray their best friend."

Her right arm turned into a scythe blade that trapped Blaine as she said that. The two lock eyes again as she reached out to him. He shot to her, his arm stretched out for her hand.

He grabbed it and she quickly transformed, then he spun to his left and cut the wizard cleanly in half. Blaine disappeared and dissolved into black smoke, forming a cloud. The black cloud churned violently around its purple core, then it burst outwards and dissipated, leaving behind a purple soul with a fedora and cat ears.

Sol release her scythe form as Mako opened his eyes. Turning towards the other, they shared a brief smile, before Sol hunched over in pain.

Mako held a thick book over her and a large bump can be seen on her head where he hit her. Clutching the welt, she cried out, "Mako! It's not cool to hit a girl!"

"…Don't scare me like that again, okay?" He offered his hand to the fallen girl. She glared at it in suspicion before taking it. 'Well, I guess I deserve that.'

Sol walked over to the soul and she carefully took it. Looking over to her partner, she smiled. "One hundred soul, we finally made it."

The corners of Mako's mouth twitch as he tried not to smile back, but eventually fail. "Yah, thank you…"

Briefly glancing at the soul, Sol asked, "Do you remember what you told me when we first met?"

The meister shook his head. "It was: 'The shape and size doesn't matter, all that matter was the soul.'"

She then explained, "That was the first time anyone accepted me for me. So, I'll do the same for you." Mako was taken aback by this, he didn't even think she'd remember, but was touch by it.

Casually, she popped the soul into her mouth, then repeated the process from four night ago. As she swallowed it, her blades begun to uncontrollably spout out of her body. A fog seems to have surrounded her as she screamed skywards, "The Power…it's…isn't there." Her body slumped over as she exhaled, deflating in the process.

"Huh?! But how is this possible?" Mako panicked until a purple tom with a black fedora came by.

"I can't be…"

"No way…"

"Blaine!" they shout simultaneously at the cat.

"Nya~ What did you expected? That Blaine would disappear forever?" The bakeneko* asked. He then decided to change back to a humanoid form with a puff of purple smoke, only without the fedora and now with purple cat ears on the top of his head. And completely butt naked.

"But-but-but," Mako shuttered as he remembered what his uncle told him.

* * *

" _ **Uncle, what happens if you get a hundred soul, but no wizard or witch soul?"**_ _an 11-year Mako asked Yami._

 _Yami crossed his arms as he racked his memory for an answer._ _ **"I honestly don't know. Everyone who came close to making a death weapon either died or succeeded. Nobody ever had the balls to actually get a soul other than the one specified."**_

" _ **No one in history has ever done it?"**_ _The child asked nervously._

" _ **Nope."**_

* * *

Make stared off into space as the realization sunk in; for the first time in all of history, he was the only one that got a hundred souls without a wizard's or witch's soul.

"I…I…I…" He began to hyperventilate very badly, as he raised his hands to his face. Soon enough, his voice cracked, "Failed…"

While Mako was having his personal breakdown, Sol roared to the skies, "God dammit all! All that hard work was worth shit!"

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Sol raged while she started up her motorcycle. Mako groaned from behind her, "We have to report this to Shinigami-sama. Then…hope for the best…"

Sol grounded her teeth, her knuckles turning white from her grip. "I thought I would be the baddest bitch in the academy!"

"Hey, wait for Bu-tan*~" called out Blaine.

Growling, Mako barked back to the annoyance, "Would you stop following us? And how are you even alive?"

The humanoid cat waggled his finger. "Don't you know that cats have nine lives?"

"Any way! Sol, come home and play with me."

"Go home by yourself!" Mako spat, shaking his left fist at him.

Rolling her ruby eyes, Sol muttered, "This is so uncool."

* * *

Yami and Lady Death stared as the mirror turned black and opaque. Yami sighed, but smiled as he muttered something under his breath. The goddess would have raised an eyebrow if she could, but otherwise remained silent about the man's odd habit.

* * *

 **Author's Comment: *Groans like a zombie* Sleeeep…**

 **Bakeneko – a monster cat that can imitate a human**

 **Bu-tan = Blaine's self-nickname**

 **Rol out!**


	6. Chapter 2-1: Ego Part One

**Author's Notes: We need to talk, but not now.**

(Author's Notes)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Telepathy"/Soul Resonance/Narration"_

" **Translated Japanese"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it all belongs to the rightful owner(s). This is also nonprofit, I mean it's frigging fanfiction and you don't make money off that.**

* * *

Chapter 2.1 – Ego Part One

* * *

 _A true assassin lives by the rules of the night and shadows. Forever unknown by the living, forever unknown, even to the dead. Cloaked only by the darkness, their greatest ally and their worst enemy._

A feminine figure crouched in the shadows of the roof's rafters, her features mostly hidden in the dim light below. But one thing was certain, the silver gleam of her double edged and pointed chain scythes gripped tightly in her black, figureless gloves. A steel rivet adorned each knuckle. One scythe held in reverse grip, the other in standard.

Her eyes baring down on what appears to be a round table of finely suited mobsters eating supper, the only different was is want they're eating. Souls. The mafia vibes grew as the head, Alphonsine "Al" Capone spoke, "Kill any scum who opposes me, y'hear? Or I'll be eating You the next time you come here."

The girl focused her eyes on the finely dressed women. "Tsubasa*, it's them this time, huh?"

" _Yes, Al Capone and all her men,"_ chimed a metallic, but masculine voice from the girl's weapon.

 _All have lived by these unspoken rules. To remain unnoticed, to know their prey, and to be a faceless killer. All followed the way of their predecessors. All, except one…Bright*Star*._

"Then let's get 'em!" Bright*Star declared as she leaped down from the rafters. Her exclamation drawing everyone's attention to her as she came crashing down in the center on the table with her black and white star-tipped boots. Every face sat jaw-slacked at the girl.

The light revealed her short, bright blue hair and pale skin with a paler star tattooed onto her right shoulder. The tight, black hoodie vest and the equally tight, white trousers she wore showed off her "assets".

She stood up with a flourish and held the scythe in reverse grip like one would a microphone. "I'm the wondrous Bright*Star, here to take your soul!"

She whooped enthusiastically, her deep green eyes shining like her name. As she continued to celebrate an invisible party, the jaws of the surround souls became unhinged and fell to the floor at her words. Some of which were quite literal.

The weapon she wields turned into a bright yellow, white tinged light with an accompanying sound of shattering glass, signaling his change. The light shard reformed behind the boisterous "assassin" with a deeply disappointed look in his indigo eyes. Tsubasa was a muscular, older teen wearing a sand-colored tunic with a yellow thread linking his open collar in a star shape, just below his collar bone. He was also wearing a matching tunic pants with some brown boots, fingerless gloves, and scarf.

"I'm a weapon, not a microphone. Do you even understand the meaning of 'subtle?'" the tall weapon attempted to scold his meister.

He was about to get a response, but the gangsters must have snapped out of their confusion and began to opened fire at the duo. The pair then preceded to play "merry-go-round" on the table in an effort to dodge the incoming barrage of bullets. Miraculously, not of the bullets found their mark, leaving the both unscathed.

"Retreat! Retreat! Yahoo!" Bright*Star cheered in the ridiculous situation.

Tsubasa didn't share her sentiment as he whimpered, "Not this again…Please, not this again!"

"Alright Tsubasa! Smoke bomb mode!"

"Right!"

The shadow weapon shifted into a different form, a smoke bomb as told. His meister grabbed him in midair and threw him down quickly on the table. A large plume of smoke burst out the second Tsubasa made contact with the table's surface.

The smoke vanished as quickly as it came along with the two who were concealed by it. The surround pre-kishins looked on in confusion, wondering how in the world they vanished and if they were ninjas. Alas, no. They were not, just very ineffective assassins.

"Donna Alphonsine!" called out one her masked men. Capone only glanced at her right hand woman. "What is it?" he snapped irritably after baring witness to the strangest assassination attempt in years.

Her second hand blow out a breath and humming, "We found the wizard~" The smile could be heard as clearly as seeing the smile itself.

A low chuckle escaped the suited woman as she thought, 'Finally! Some good news.' Her voice was breathy as she said, "With his power…We'll be until unstoppable! Kill him, y'hear?"

* * *

"Yahoo! We up on a show! I'm getting up there in the world!" Bright*Star celebrated at the pier's edge after what many will consider a humiliating failure. Though, this wasn't the first time…

A breeze swiped by, ruffling Tsubasa's bangs and waist-long, low ponytail. It also happened to swiped away his sigh. "We still haven't claim even a single soul yet, though…At this rate, we don't have a shadow of a chance."

"So naïve! Lame jokes like that will never sell," the much smaller female tsked at her partner as if he was a naïve child upon hearing his pun. "But I'm not one to judge, punsters could never compete with me anyway!"

The taller figure blinked once in confusion and again as he admit, "I thought it was a good joke…"

"Buuuuut," Bright*Star cut in, "I'll tell you a proper joke for you to aim for. 'Your jokes are ill-equip, so enough of your quips!'"

'That's not a joke though,' Tsubasa noted dimly within the corners of his mind. His partner continued with her egotistical babble about how "wondrous" and "clever" her joke was, which it wasn't. In fact it was a somewhat, well-thought out rhythm that would fit into two five-beat line.

But Tsubasa digress as he nodded mindlessly to her. He numbly took out a smoke bomb from the inside of his scarf and toss it into the water below. A soon as the smoke bomb make contact with the water's surface, an opaque cloud of mist rose. The side that faces them seemed to flatten and shimmered, as if it was a glass panel framed by a fog. The glass glinted in the grinning crescent's moonlight before dimming to reveal the black, ragged cloaked form of Death herself.

"Hello – Hello," Lady Death chirped cheerily. "How's it going?"

Tsubasa tensed slightly, despite being about 2 years older than Bright*Star, he entered Shibusen at the same time and had yet to adjust to the idea that the personification of Death is their principal. Still, he had to make a report…he'll just hope for the best.

"Well…"

* * *

 **Author's Comment: I think I should address this now. This long hiatuses are going to be the status quo. Life outside was too much priorities, so please don't expect a good update schedule. If you stick to this story's completion, then I found who I'm looking for. For now…**

 **Rol out!**


End file.
